realmcrafterfandomcom-20200216-history
How To Make Smoke In The Particle Tab
Original Post by Agrilles 18/Jan/2010 Part 1 Find your particle texture, you will need to choose what format you particle texture is in. There are all of possibilities you can choose. Here is a list of what RC will support. Bitmap (.bmp) JPEG (.jpg) PNG (.png) Targa (.tga) Compressed Texture (.dds) But of course, you will need to make choose to which format you like best for your game. After choose your texture format. On your desktop "create folder name "Particle" This going to be your backup folder and save your texture in-side your folder name. Copy your Particle Folder. Go to C:\Program Files\Solstar Games\Model Packs. And paste your Particle Folder there... Open your GE... On The Media Tab, You will have different selects there. The down arrow, you will need to select "View Textures". After you have View Textures selected you will see series folders already place there. You as you known’s there is folder called "Particles" there already. This is fine what we going to do is add the texture(s). You have create yourself to the once that are already there. Once you had added your particles to the GE. You can delete the once that were in the Particles folder. Now to add your New Particles you will need to select "Add New File" Button. Oh ok this where you have needed to take your time. There should pop-up a "Dialog Box" With list folder. This is your project folder. We will need to get to the "Model Pack Folder". To do this there is icon folder at top right of your Dialog box. Click it. You will need to click the folder icon 5 times unit you see the folder name "Model Pack". Once you see your Model Pack folder you can click on it to open it. Once you open it will see other folder, if you have download, any of the download for RC download page. Find your Particle Folder. Do not Double click on it... We are want to add "All" your particle textures at one time. When you have your folder selected it will turn with red highlighted. Hit open another "Dialog Box" will pop-up again this box is where you click select different other kinds options. But it not needs to change anything about your textures at this time. Just hit "OK" Ok, now will going to click The Particles Folder list to left side you GE. Double click to open it. You should see your particle(S) list. Congrats to you just complete the first part of the Tutorial. If you haven’t up-load the particle textures correctly. If not there is not worries, Just click delete and delete them. And restart Particles Tab Tutorial Part 1 Over again. Part 2 Now we will be learning how to add your particles texture to the GE. Yeah! We can get business with making our own particles in the particle editor. We will need to select the particles tab in Ge. It's not too hard. It's next one over... You should have some particles there already. We are going to leave them alone... We are going to create very new one. Click "New Emitter Button" and "Dialog box" will pop-up asking you name your new particle. Name it whatever you like it like. I have name new particles "Smoke1". After you have name it will in media view. The big black screen to left is your particle preview. This where you see you particles special effects come alive. For this Tutorial Let enter in from what is listed below. You can make change to however you which after you complete the tutorial. First step you will need to set your "General Settings". To do this will need to enter in some numbers. Oh boy, numbers... bear with me... there this part. The field name is: Maximum Particles: 300 Spawn Rate: 7 Particles Lifespan: 50 Initial Zone: 0.210001 Size Change: 0.02 Blend Mode: Add Initial Alpha: 1.0 Alpha Change: -0.03 Note to enter in the correct numbers in correctly. You need to double click to highlight the number that is there already. Second Step: Is the animated Texture Options. Location at the bottom left of your GE. The Field Name: Frames Across: 1 Frames Down: 1 Animation speed: 0% Uncheck Start on random Frame (if it selected) Third Step: Shape Options Field Name: Emitter shape Width: 0.0 Height: 0.0 Depth: 0.0 Velocity Tab Field Name Velocity Shaping: None X (Right): 0.0 x Randomisation = 0.08 Y (UP) : 0.2 y Rand = 0.06 Z (Left): 0.0 z Rand = 0.02 Forces Tab Field Name Forces shaping - Spherical X Force (Right): 0.0 x Force = 0.0 Y Force (UP) : 0.0 y Force = 0.0 Z Force (Left): 0.0 z Force = 0.0 Color Tab Field Name: Initial Red 255 Initial Green 255 Initial Blue 255 Red Change 0.0 Green Change 0.0 Blue Change 0.0 After you are finish enter in the number. And you particles like this Image below. Hit "Save Emitters" So you do not lose all your hard work.